Ruth Jacott
Ruth Jacott ( Paramaribo , September 2 1960 ) is a Surinamese - Dutch singer . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Breakthrough **1.2 Musicals **1.3 Television *2 Personal life *3 Discography **3.1 Albums **3.2 Singles **3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 **3.4 DVDs *4 External link Biography [ edit ] Jacott was born in Suriname and moved at the age of nine with her family to the Netherlands, where they participated in a talent show, where they took on many offers. At seventeen She stopped her studies at the Hilversum Conservatory and began her career at The Vips and orchestras such as The Skymasters the VARA -Dansorkest and the Metropole Orchestra . Breakthrough [ edit ] In 1988 Jacott won the Festival Knokke in Belgium . After this success, she got a lot of work in the musical world. She got important roles in Dutch productions Cats and A Night At The Cotton Club . With the German versions of these productions, they also played in Germany and Switzerland . In 1989 Jacott received the Silver Harp . A year later she sang with Hans Vermeulen duet Tegyo Makandra , commemorating the plane crash in Paramaribo . The duet was released again after the Bijlmer disaster in 1992 and then became a hit. In 1993 her career took an important turn when she she was asked to represent the Netherlands at the Eurovision Song Contest in Ireland . They ended up with 92 points in sixth place in the ranking, with the song Peace . Her debut album Dutch Ruth Jacott appeared shortly thereafter. In July 1993 she scored with Paul de Leeuw a big hit with the duet Stay With Me . This song she sang solo during the National Contest. In the spring of 1994 she released her second album Hou Me Vast , which is double platinum. She also worked on albums by Gerard Joling , René Froger and Oscar Harris . With the single Buseruka , co-written by listeners of 3FM , they took money in projects in Rwanda fromUNICEF and Novib . Her third album Secrets was published in 1995 and won gold. She pulled along the Dutch theaters. By the crowds she became exhausted and her voice became overloaded. In February 1997 Jacott was awarded a Golden Harp . Two months later, the album appears Heartbeat . This too was a great success and she went on tour again. The compilation album Always Near , released in 1998, contained a list of five years hits. She sang the title song of the Dutch movie''Crumb'' (1999). In 2000 Jacott underwent surgery on her vocal cords . After being restored, she went back into the theaters. Her album Vals Desire was gold and in October joined Jacott in Carré . This performance was recorded by RTL 4and later appeared on CD. In 2002, the album was released Tangible and their single Onderhuids . Both were produced by Humphrey Campbell and the duo Fluitsma & Van Travertine . Two years later, the duet Now It's Over , Mark Dakriet (former Re-Play ). In 2004 the compilation CD The Best Of Ruth Jacott with all her hits. In the theater season 2005/2006 Jacott stood with her theater A touch of Latin in the Dutch theaters. This show was both Spanish and Dutch her repertoire covered, sometimes put in a new Latin-jacket. Due to the success this tour in 2006/2007 season was persecuted. In December 2008 Jacott stood on stage with her Christmas show. On March 23, 2009, the single was a shame, but unfortunately out of her new album Latin passion that was published April 20, 2009. Passion was a double CD with the first CD of the original versions, and the second the Dutch operations thereof. From the autumn of 2009 did Jacott with passion to the theaters. The choreography of this theater was in the hands of Koen Brouwer and Roemjana Rooster In 2010 Jacott was a guest at Toppers In Concert 2010 in the Amsterdam ArenA . Together with the team of Radio 2 program Node Kranenbarg Jacott climbed in June the Alpe d'Huez. As of February 2011 Jacott was seen in her one-woman show Simply the best , where she sang songs from her heroines of the past and told her life story between the songs recorded by Frank Houtappels , director Martin Michel and arranged by Glenn Gaddum Sr. From October 2012 drew Jacott again by the theaters with a new show tour called "A lady on stage", her most personal show to date, with their own songs, but also choices from the repertoire of Tina Turner and Billie Holiday also written by Frank Houtappels, directing Michel Martin and arranged by Glenn Gaddum Sr. who also was the musical director. These plans were delayed for long term, when Jacott fell just days before the first performance during rehearsals of the stage and broke her foot in several places. The tour was expected to be resumed. In January 2013 Musicals [ Edit ] Then in 1987 she auditioned for the musical Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber , she was selected for the role of Grisabella. This role earned her excellent reviews on. After Cats followed in 1989 starring in A Night at the Cotton Club , which she also performed in the Netherlands, except in Belgium, Germany and Switzerland. For her performance in both musicals Jacott received a Silver Harp, awarded by the Conamus Foundation. In 2008 Jacott played the title role in the musical Billie Holiday , the legendary black singer. The musical was very well received by both press and public. Arranged by Glenn Gaddum Sr. On June 2, 2008 she got the role of the Musical Award for "Best Female Leading Role in a Musical Small". Television [ edit ] In 2010 Jacott played a supporting role in 't Schaep Spanish as Willie Fremen. In 2011, she joined the program, the best singers in the Netherlands . This season aired in the second quarter of 2012 by the TROS . Personal life [ edit ] Jacott has had a relationship with singer than twenty years Humphrey Campbell . In 2011 they separated without being married. Together [1 ][2] Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Category:1960 births Category:Women's music